


Pick A Song

by Creazy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alexia being supportive, Deaf Character, F/M, Loosely based on a real experience I had, They’re the cutest and I love them together, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creazy/pseuds/Creazy
Summary: New car, a picnic, and some good music. What else could they need?
Relationships: Arthur Broussard/Alexia Martineau
Kudos: 29





	Pick A Song

Alexia got a new car and she was so excited about it. Well it wasn’t a new car, but it was new to her. She text Arthur telling him that she was going to pick him up and they were going to go out.

When Arthur saw the text he hesitated for a moment. He loved spending time with Alexia, but he was worried now that he couldn’t hear that she wouldn’t want to be with him anymore. He had been super depressed lately, but he didn’t want anyone to notice or worry.

“As long as you’re ready for the quietest drive of your life, I’m game.” He joked. Well kind of joked.

Cars we’re especially tricky. He had only lost his hearing a couple weeks ago, but he already began to hate cars. No music. No conversation. It was hard. 

It had taken Alexia a little bit to figure out how to make it work with Arthur. He tended to push her away, usually with some sly humor involved, but she was determined not to let him. 

“I’ll see you in an hour.” She sent back. She decided she needed to make a pit stop at the store first. 

Arthur was always looking for reasons to get out of his house, but lately he had been dreading it a little bit. He kept having to deal with all of the little realizations of things that he couldn’t hear. He tried to put on a brave face and stay the sarcastic and loving asshole that his friends expected him to be, but it was hard. 

Alexia pulled into the parking lot at the store. She got out and headed toward the door knowing exactly what she wanted. She grabbed a basket and headed for the snacks. Putting in a bunch of odds and ends and snacks she knew he liked. She decided to just go all out so she went and grabbed a real basket to put all of the stuff in. It was going to be the least nutritious picnic ever, but she was cool with that. 

She knew that things have been hard for Arthur. He tried not to let anyone see it, but she could see through the cracks in his mask. She knew he hadn’t been himself. She knew he had been depressed. She loved that loser and she was determined to cheer him up. Even if it’s just for a little bit. 

She took her little “picnic” basket and turned to find a blanket. It was cliché, but she had committed to this picnic idea and she was going to go all in. 

She was headed down the isle toward the section with some blankets, but stopped short. Her eyes had been caught by something on a shelf in one of the isles she passed through. Her heart started to beat faster as she grabbed it off the shelves. It was perfect, but she was still nervous that maybe it was a bad idea. It was too late though, she had already committed. She went on to grab a blanket and head to the check out. 

Arthur was laying on his bed fully clothed and waiting for Alexia to text him that she had arrived. He stopped spending time in the main part of the house lately. It made it easier to avoid looks from his dad or, heaven forbid, conversation. 

He still wasn’t sure about this whole Alexia plan, but she was excited about her new car and he loved her. The least he could do was support her. 

Alexia has just pulled up to his house. She double checked that the basket was in the back. She was starting to think maybe it was a bad idea, but she was going to do it anyway. So she shot a text to Arthur that she was outside. He sent one back saying he wasn’t home, which made her laugh a little bit. She followed it with a message saying “okay I suppose I’ll eat all of this myself”. Almost immediately she got a response. “You didn’t say you had food. I’m coming.” She just laughed to herself.

Arthur left his house locking the door. She was standing outside of her car excitedly showing off her new car as if she was showing a prize on a game show. Arthur couldn’t help but laugh to himself. He walked up to her and give her a kiss. She pulled him into a hug for a moment before gesturing that they should get into the car. 

“So what’s the plan?” Arthur asked buckling his seatbelt. 

Alexia pulled out her phone and typed out a message in her notes. “You’ll see.” She had a wicked smile on her face that made Arthur smile. He held his hands up in mock surrender. 

She turned around to grab the basket full of snacks sitting in the back seat. She plopped it on his lap with a smile. He smiled back looking at all of his favorite things in the basket. He moved to grab some of the chocolate, but his hand was slapped out of the way before he could grab it.

“NOT YET.” Alexia yelled with a smile. She grabbed her phone and typed out, “it’s not time yet!”

Arthur surrendered with a smile and Alexia turned the car on. She plugged her phone into the AUX and turned on the stereo. His heart sank just a little bit of the reminder. She was scrolling through her music looking for something. He just decided to look out the window instead of focusing on that. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Alexia handed him her phone. The message said “pick music for us”. His stomach sat heavy with the reminder of what he was missing. Had she forgotten? 

“I won’t be able to hear it anyway. You can just play whatever you want.” He said trying not to sound disappointed. 

He tried to hand her back her phone but she pushed it back toward him. She held up her finger telling him to wait a second. He was confused before she grabbed the volume knob and turned it up as far as it will go. 

He gave a little laugh. “You’re going to end up deaf too if you play it that loud, you know?”

She pushed her finger toward him again signaling there was more to her plot. She then turned up the bass on the radio. Nothing was playing yet, but Arthur knew it was going to be LOUD when she turned it on. 

“You’ll probably explode if you turn that on right now.” He said with a smile. 

She then held her finger up again smushing it on his face for emphasis. He couldn’t help but laugh at how crazy his girlfriend was. He loved it a lot. She leaned back into the backseat again. Legs in the air as she tried to dig under the seats for the bag full of the other things she bought. 

Finally she grabbed the bag and pulled it up front with her. She tried to make sure Arthur couldn’t see what was inside of it yet. 

“What are you doing?” He asked with a laugh. 

She reached in the bag and pulled out a whole jar of foam ear plugs. Her smile was so big it was contagious. Arthur couldn’t help but smile.

“What the fuck did you do?” He said the smile still taking up his whole face.

Seeing him smile a genuine smile like that filled her stomach with butterflies. She grabbed her phone again and wrote out a message.

“Now pick the music for us, jackass.” The message said. 

They both knew loud music wasn’t good for them, but she was just focused on cheering her boyfriend up, even if only for a little bit. 

Arthur took her phone with a smile and a bewildered shake of the head. He couldn’t believe her. 

Alexia took the jar of earplugs and opened it, pulling two out. She put them in making sure to follow the directions on the container. She closed it back up and threw it in the back. The first thing she noticed was how insanely quiet it was, then she noticed how different everything sounded. 

“Are you ready?” Arthur said. 

“WHAT?” Alexia yelled not able to tell what he said.

Arthur started laughing. He took her phone and typed out a message. “Are you ready?”

She read the message and gave him a thumbs up. She put on her belt and pulled out of her space in front of his house. They headed toward the lake, where she intended to have their picnic. Not the close lake though. It would take a half hour or so to get to this lake. She had planned it that way though because she wanted Arthur to enjoy himself for a little bit. She heard the music start. It was super muffled and hard to hear, but she just seeing Arthur searching through the music on her phone made it worth it. 

The bass was too much though. She felt like the car was shaking her internal organs. She was planning to put up with it, when Arthur grabbed the dial and turned the bass down. 

She gave him a look and he flashed her a genuine smile. It warmed her heart. It wasn’t an every day solution, but just seeing him be truly happy for a bit was worth it right then. 

She turned onto the road and settled back into her seat. Things were good.

Arthur put her phone down after selecting some music. He looked over to her. She didn’t see him though. She was paying attention to the road. He couldn’t help but think how lucky he is to have someone like her. Things may be hard but in that moment he felt like it was all going to be okay.


End file.
